


Why Don't We Turn This Around

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making a deal with the devil, dressed in the disguise of her once seen coworker, Emily feels herself questioning why she refused him in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A complete fucking bore.

Emily had been dragged to another one of her mother's fancy galas, this time hosted somewhere other than her beautiful mansions that were scattered all around the country, and right before the diplomat hung up on her daughter that morning when she had forced her to cancel all of her plans, she made sure to tell the FBI agent that she should not bring a date because there was a line of eligible bachelors she had lined up for her.

And then she ended the call.

Now the Ambassador's daughter was stuck barricaded against a museum wall by yet another senator's son who was telling her the story of his childhood with the, of course, political genius.

"Wow," she smiled. "I've never met a professional tennis player before."

Robert McNamara took a sip from his champagne glass before shaking his head, his eyes not so subtly raking down the younger woman's body that was covered in black silk. "Well it was only for three years before I got my injury. Now I'm a journalist for the D.C Letter."

Nodding gently to the barely charismatic man before her, Emily held up her glass. "Will you excuse me for just a moment? I think I need to go and get a refill."

"Why don't I do that for you?"

Holding her smile until the older brunette was out of sight, the FBI agent rolled her eyes, leaning back against the pristinely painted wall. How many more men would she have schmoozing up to her that night? She was already on number four and there was definitely no way she would be able to handle any more.

And it was only an hour into the night.

Emily moved one of the stray strands from her elegantly straightened hair out of her face when she saw the senator's son walking back towards her, the flute she had given to him now refilled with the carbonized drink she loved. "Thank you," she smiled politely.

"So what is it like to be an FBI agents?" Robert leaned in a little closer to the beautiful woman than he had the last time and gave a bright smile. "I heard of that killer that was caught last week. Tom James was his name? Did you have anything to do with that?"

"No actually, that didn't have the BAU's help because there was no need for a behavior analysis on the killer." Looking over the man's strong shoulder, her chocolate eyes widened at the sight of a familiar face smiling at her from across the room. "I'm sorry, will you excuse me? I have to go speak to someone who's over by the painting up for bid," she chuckled, not even waiting for an answer from the older man before taking off and charging across the floor.

The British man grinned at the sight of his old coworker, seeing the anguish written across her beautiful ivory features that he had fallen in love with the first time he had laid his eyes on her. "Hello love," he laughed, catching her as she tripped over the small train of her gown. "Surprised to see me?"

"Relieved actually," the brunette stated dryly, looking down into the champagne glass. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me."

Emily, although her jaw wanted to drop in surprise at the fact that her mother even knew who he was, let her brow raise. "And so you came. Why?"

The brunette man took a step back, holding out his arms. "Well to see you again, love. Why else would I come?" Stepping forward to lean into the younger woman, the federal officer lowered his voice to a whisper. "No offense darling, but this party is bloody awful."

Feeling her chest swell with actual laughter at the British man's words, Emily gave a smile. "I know." She bit her lip, meeting his dark eyes as she watched him sip his drink. "Can I ask a favor."

"For a price."

Emily hardened her gaze. "Knock it off Mick. Are you gonna help me or not?"

Smiling wide, the FBI agent gave a nod of the head. "I'll tell you what. If I help you out with whatever it is you want, then you agree to go out on a date with me."

"You're out of your mind," she scoffed.

Mick shrugged, turning himself around and beginning to walk away from his ex coworker.

Emily let out a sigh as she watched him begin to walk away, throwing her hair behind her shoulders to show off her collarbone before she threw her hand in the air. "Ok wait." Waiting until the older man turned around, Emily shook her head. "If you help me get away from all these idiots, then I will allow you to take me out."

"Allow?"

"And it is not a date," she warned, looking pointedly at the smirking man. "We're simply going out as friends. Understand me?"

Mick offered his arm to the beautiful woman, a grin spread over his face when she begrudgingly linked hers with his. "Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Robert turned away from the painting he had tried to distract himself with when Emily left him to stand alone, his eyes narrowing when he saw the beautiful woman walking back to him with an obviously foreign man on her arm. "And who's this?"

Rubbing her hand down her ex coworker's arm, Emily sent the journalist a smile. "Robert I'm sorry I didn't introduce you two earlier. This is Mick Rawson, my husband."

Mick held his free hand out to the other man with a smile. "Nice to meet you, mate. Emily told me that you were filling her in on your occupation, is that right?"

The Senator's son forced a smile. "Yes," he nodded. "I write for the D.C Letter. What is it that you do?"

"I work in the FBI," Mick smiled. "Just like Emily does. That's where we met actually."

"So Emily, you never told me that you had a husband."

Emily leaned into the other FBI agent, letting their arms untangle so his could wrap around her slender waist. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know where he went. Mick said he was off to speak with my mother for a moment and once I noticed that it had been at least a half an hour," she laughed loudly, "I decided to go and reel him back in."

Robert let his lips purse. "You know it's funny, I don't see you wearing a ring."

"Oh neither of us are," the British man interjected. "We got married only three months ago, and we decided to have our rings inscribed."

Seeing the younger woman he had been speaking with earlier share a loving smile with the man by her side, Robert shook his head. "Well I'll leave you two alone. It was nice meeting the both of you."

Emily held her breath until the Senator's son was out of sight, a grin breaking out onto her face at the laugh she heard come out of the FBI agent's mouth. "Oh God," she cackled, falling into the older man as laughter riddled through her body. "I couldn't get him to shut up before and now he's totally silent? You're good."

"Thank you darling," Mick smiled. "You're better."

Emily shared a nervous smile with the handsome Brit that let the hand that sit on her hip grip her harder.

"So about the date."

"Oh come on," the younger woman huffed, her eyes rolling behind closed lids before pulling away from her friend. "Is that really necessary?"

Mick's laugh was loud enough to echo through the entire museum, his hand clasping around the fussing woman's so he could lead her out onto the dance floor. "That was the deal, love." Handing the champagne glasses the a waiter standing close by, the British man nodded his 'thank you' and brought the diplomat's daughter to his chest. "You want to go back on a promise?"

Emily glared at the man who took her hand and made her start to sway. "This is bullshit."

"No love, this is payback." He winked, his fingers intertwining with those of the beautiful brunette. "You didn't go out with me the first time and this is the world telling you that this is something that really needs to happen. So here it is: I will pick you up next Friday at six o'clock and you'll come on our first date. Deal?"

Emily bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling back at the perfectly satisfied man. "Fine. It's a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily rolled her eyes as she deleted the message on her voicemail, leaving the recorder and heading for the kitchen to get another glass of wine.

"Remember no heels, love! We won't be needing those for where we're heading!"

That was his message, Mick's second message he'd left on her home phone in just a half an hour, steadily reminding her that he was coming to pick her up for their date that day.

The agent scoffed. It wasn't eve a real date. It was a deal date, and that was the kind of date that had no afterward intentions of another outing, and definitely no kissing when he was to bring her home.

Just the thought of the two of them actually begin to officially date had Emily with laughter on the tip of her tongue.

"So," JJ smiled, following her friend into her kitchen. "Did I hear that sexy British voice say that he was picking you up for a date?"

"Shut up JJ."

The blond woman's jaw dropped as she watched the other agent pour herself another drink. "Emily come on! How can you be so cavalier about this?"

Emily looked to her friend with wide eyes. "I am not being cavalier about it. Just relax, alright?"

"This is the same guy I begged you to go out with and now that it's happening, how could you not be more excited?"

"Because I didn't want to go out with him in the first place," she sighed, slumping onto a barstool just beside the younger woman. "It's like I sold my soul to the devil or something. All I needed was for him to get that pompous piece of shit out of my face and now he thinks I owe him that world." The brown eyed brunette shook her head, letting her pink lips wrap around the rim of her wine glass so she could take a gulp. "I should have never asked for his help," she gurgled, the wine just beginning to slide down her throat. "It was a stupid idea."

JJ frowned, her fingers holding tighter onto the thin stem of her glass. "What was he doing at your mother's function anyway?"

Glancing over to the clock to make sure she still had time, Emily gave a shake of the head. "My mother said that she had met him in our building one time when she came in to consult on a case, and they ended up working together for about a week on a missing dignitary."

"So he helped her out, and to return the favor she pimped you out and brought him to the gala so you'd get together."

Emily felt herself snort into her glass at the words flowing through her ears. "That sounds about right." Hearing a knocking at her apartment door, the brunette woman let her head turn.

"Who's that?"

"It can't be him yet," she denied quickly, making her way over to the door and pulling it open.

Mick smiled wide to the beautiful woman who stood before him, shoving his hands into his khaki pants pockets as he looked over the younger woman's appearance. "Hello there, love."

Emily held up her hand, her head shaking when he went to take a step forward. "You're here way too early."

"If I recall correctly, I never spoke of a certain time that I was going to pick you up."

"Ok," she sighed, running her fingers through her ponytail. "Whatever, let's just go then."

Mick gave a laugh at the look of torture on the FBI agent's face before blocking her path to get out of the apartment. "If you come out in jeans then you'll be sorry later," he cackled, his dark eyes staring into those of the younger woman. "Shorts would work better."

Emily's brow rose. "Shorts?"

"Shorts," he nodded.

Thirty minutes later, Emily was hiking up the trail behind the other agent with her hands running down her already sweating neck. "So what exactly was the reasoning behind talking me on a hike?"

The British agent laughed at the desperation in the younger woman's voice, pausing for a moment and letting Emily catch up to him. "You're a different woman, Emily. I thought that you'd like to do something other than a regular date, you know? Something adventurous."

"Something sticky," she chuckled, wiping the sweat off of her arm with the sleeve of the sweatshirt that was tied around her waist.

"So are you enjoying yourself, love?"

Emily shared a smirk with the older man as they veered off the path and started climbing up the rocky hill. "Sure," she nodded. "Whatever you want to think."

Mick playfully slapped at the ivory woman's arm. "I think you just don't want to admit this to me."

"Really now?"

Stepping closer, Mick wrapped his fingers around her slender wrist. "You're trying your best not to enjoy this because you're afraid that you'll actually begin to like me the way I like you," he whispered deeply.

Emily tried her best not to falter under the older man's intense gaze, a smile plastering on her face as she brushed up against the older man. "Come on," she chuckled hesitantly before finally walking up ahead of him. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Biting down hard into the greasiest cheeseburger that she had ever ordered, the brunette woman nodded up to the British man with a full mouth.

Mick laughed at the pleased look on the tired woman's face. "I told you it was good. I've never really cared for what you Americans call a hamburger, but these are actually terrific."

"Cheeseburger."

The British man frowned. "What?"

Emily took a moment to wipe her napkin at the corner of her mouth before shaking her head. "We're having cheeseburgers, not hamburgers."

"What's the difference?"

The FBI agent tried her best not to laugh at the confused look on his face. "There's cheese on it."

Mick shook his head. "Why are they called hamburgers anyway?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the younger brunette took a sip of her water. "I really don't know."

"Is there ham in them?"

"No," she laughed. "It's beef."

Mick smirked. "Then why does it make sense to call it a hamburger?"

Emily finally threw her meal back onto her plate, her ponytailed hair flying as she shook her head. "Are we really going to spend all evening talking about meat?"

"Is this not intriguing you, love?"

Noting the satisfied smile on the annoying British man's face, Emily kept her lips sealed tight.

Mick leaned closer to the younger woman across the table and lowered his voice. "Are you not enjoying our time, Emily?"

"As much as I can be," she sighed. "Sure."

The brow eyed Brit crossed his arms on the diner table. "You don't have to keep pretending, love. I understand that you'd like to keep up this façade of not liking me and liking this date, but it's beginning to get a little old."

Emily glared at the other agent before leaning back against the booth. "Do you understand how arrogant you are?"

"Do you understand how cold you are?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "Cold?"

Mick pretended to ponder the thought before nodding back to the younger woman. "I apologize, but I don't believe I stuttered."

The chocolate eyed woman ground her teeth before standing from her seat. "Alright, that's it. I'm leaving."

Giving himself an internal high five, Mick was quick to stand up and throw down a few dollars before chasing after the brunette. "Wait," he laughed, catching her at the diner's door. "Ok, I'm very sorry."

Emily pushed herself away from the older man and charged out the glass doors. "You're an asshole."

"I said that I apologized!"

The fuming woman refused to answer her so-called date as he came after her, and she felt the rain beginning to drizzle against her skin and dark hair.

Mick frowned, finally reaching out to the younger brunette and turning her around. "Alright I get it, I'm sorry. Just listen to me for a moment, would you?"

"What?" she growled, her eyes darkening as she watched his hair begin to soak with the rain.

"I like you. I know that you're a hard woman for someone to get their hands on, and I was lucky enough to finally get you to come out with me. I've been trying for what? A year? Emily please, just give me a chance. I thought I was being funny and I wasn't, and for that I'm sorry."

Emily crossed her arms, breathing in hard as the rain began to fall harder on them.

The older man took a small step forward, his eyes finding Emily's through the growing darkness. "If you'd like me to take you home then I'd understand, but I'm hopeful that you'll let me take you out once more to make it up to you."

"I don't think that's necessary," she spoke distantly. "But I appreciate your apology."

Mick watched from his motorcycle that the younger woman had been completely against getting on to get to their hiking destination, his eyes glued to the drenched figure running up the steps and into the lit apartment building. She had agreed to seeing him again the next week for them to have another shot at their ruined night, and if she got called into a case then she would let him know and then they'd reschedule.

She had decided to give him a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

"So when is he supposed to get here?"

Emily looked up from her drink and glanced over to the clock on the back wall, her eyes squinting just enough to see where the ands were placed. "About five minutes I think."

The bubbly blond next to the only one of her friends that had gone into motherhood smiled wide to the older woman across from him. "I can't believe you're going out with him! And with us here! I'm so excited!"

Emily gave a small smile at her friend's enthusiasm. "You ok, Garcie?"

"You guys would make such pretty babies."

The eldest of the three friends forced herself not to roll those haunting midnight eyes at the words. "Pen," she sighed, stirring her straw around in her drink. "Nothing like that will be happening. He was such a jackass to me the other night."

JJ let her brow raise. "He's always a jackass."

"That coupled with the insanely sexy British accent is what makes him hunky," the technical analyst nodded.

Emily held in her sigh, picking up her glass and letting her lips wrap around the small black straw that sit in her drink. "I'm just trying to make him feel better, alright? He seemed really upset and it was as if he did know that he was wrong, and so this isn't anything other than a redo fake date."

Garcia's made-up face scrunched as confusion hit her. "A redo fake date?"

"Well yeah," she shrugged. "It wasn't a real date to begin with so since it's a redo of that non-date, this is too a non-date."

The glasses wearing blond shared a look with the woman at her side before giving a laugh. "I think admitting you have feelings for him would be a lot simpler than a bunch of fake dates."

Emily's jaw dropped, not even gaining the chance to reply when she heard a new voice in her ear.

"Hello love," the British man smiled. "May I sit down?"

The flustered brunette caught her breath before nodding to the older man, sliding over just a bit for him to get into the booth. "Hi," she nodded, fighting the smile that wanted to come onto her face when he pressed a welcoming kiss to her cheek.

Mick grinned to the beautiful woman at his side. "You look beautiful tonight."

"I'd say something similar to you but I'd be lying."

Seeing the small smirk on the younger agent's face, the brown eyed sniper let out a chuckle "I'm sure." He glanced up to see the two blondes at the table smiling his way. "Good evening ladies. I apologize, I didn't know that there would be more joining us."

Emily shard a smile with her friends. "They invited themselves."

"We did not," the mother interjected. "You just happened to mention to us that you were coming here on a date when we both said that we were free for tonight."

The brunette woman tightened her hold on the glass in her hand at the use of the word 'date' coming from the younger woman's mouth. "I don't think that's exactly how it went."

Garcia quickly nodded her head. "I think it is."

Mick cleared his throat when he felt the agent at his side tense, and he cautiously laid a hand to her shoulder to get her to look his way. "Why don't you and I go up to get a drink for me and some snacks?"

The two friends watched with smiling eyes as the brunette pair, Garcia slapping animatedly at the mother's arm. "Look at that!" Her eyes stared intently at the couple when she saw the Brit's hand lay against the small of Emily's back. "She's so getting laid tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily pushed feebly at the older man's chest as he tried to get his arms tight around her waist and tug her forward. "No no no!" she rushed out, her scared eyes opening wide when she felt him beginning to win the battle. "Mick quit it!"

"Come on Emily," he laughed. "All I'm asking for is one dance."

"I said no!"

Mick smiled gently to the brunette that he had in his arms. "It doesn't even have to be a slow dance."

"Mick," the FBI agent groaned.

"No now you listen here. Your friends over there, as nice as they are, have been bugging me all night to take you home right from here." Seeing the immediate fear pop up in the younger woman's eyes, the British man grinned. "And you know what? I know that's not something you want, so I'm settling on a simple dance. Will you humor me or no?"

Emily grit her teeth, her hands stalling their movements before they fell to her sides. "Just because I agreed to this makeup doesn't mean that you'll be getting anything."

The British agent smiled wide at his date. Yes, he most definitely thought of this as a date. "I wouldn't expect anything from a woman of such class."

Giving a genuine smile at the laughter that was spilling from the older man's mouth, Emily finally nodded her head. "Fine, I will dance with you."

"Yes!" he cheered, sharing a thumbs up with the laughing girls back in the booth before pulling lightly at Emily's hand so he could drag her into the crowd of people. The brown eyed man pulled her close, asking permission to rest his hands at her hips with a small look into her eyes.

She bit gently at her cheek before she felt herself nodding to the other brunette. "Go ahead." Feeling his hands start to come against her waist, the FBI agent quickly held up a hand. "But if one of those hands just happens to 'slip' anywhere near my ass, I will have your head on a stick. Get it?"

Feeling actual fear consume him at the harshness of the words, Mick did his best to smile. "Of course."

Emily, only a few minutes into their dance, had to catch herself from falling into the serene place that she knew he was trying to take her to. Mick was a man that knew what he wanted, and she was definitely someone who knew what guys like him were chasing. One thing and one thing only: sex. "Can I ask you a question?"

The older man looked to his date with curious eyes. "You can," he nodded.

"Why do you like me?"

Mick felt taken aback. What would bring up a question like that? "Well," he chuckled nervously, "I promise it's not just about my John Thomas."

The chocolate eyed woman set her hands to his strong shoulders, her brow furrowing. "What?"

"Um, it means my Johnson," he whispered embarrassedly to the younger brunette, watching as her eyes widened. "It was a joke!"

Emily slapped her hand hard against Mick's chest, taking pride in the yelp he let out when her hand pressed hard against his peck. "I hate you."

"Ok, you really want to know? First off, you're sexy as hell."

Emily let out a snort at the seriousness she saw hiding behind his dark eyes. "Sure."

Mick frowned. "Are you going to listen to me or not? May I remind you, you are the one who asked the question. I suppose you want an answer?"

The woman in the tight black dress held back her retort before nodding her head. "Go on."

"As I was saying," he grinned, taking his date by the hand and spinning her around on the dance floor. "I don't want to lie to you. Part of it, yes, is because you're damn hard to catch."

"So you like the game of it."

Mick was quick to nod his head. "Partly, indeed I enjoy that. But you have many different layers that I'd like to be familiar with, and I think that my accompanying you as a boyfriend is something that could heighten your popularity, my dear."

The ivory agent looked into the older man's eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, have you not seen my face?" Hearing a joyous laugh escape the amused woman, Mick smiled. "And what about these killer guns I have? Trust me love, if you're lucky enough to have me on your arm and I'm lucky enough to have you on mine, we'd get looks from the highest of society. 'Is that them?' they'll ask. 'Look over there! Look at those beautiful people!'."

Emily leaned into the British man's hold as she laughed, letting him put his hands back to her hips and spin them slowly in a circle. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Of course I do!"

The brown eyed stunner nibbled lightly into her bottom lip, tasting the gloss she had been forced to put on by her psychotic friends. "Well thank you, I think." He had called her beautiful."

Mick forced himself not to give an outright cheer at the nervousness he saw hit the younger woman. He pulled her tighter to him, his eyes boring into hers when she didn't try to pull away. "You're also incredibly intelligent and witty. Your sarcasm can carry on for days at a time and it can be either hysterical or desperately annoying, but either way it helps you hide your feelings, something you do well, and if it makes you happy then it makes me happy. I'd like to think that if I were given the chance, I could maybe break down those walls. How does that sound to you?"

Emily could feel her heart breaking at the words the older man was pouring out to her, refusing to let it show as she subtly nodded her head. "If that's what you want then I think it'll take a while," she whispered.

Mick's lips turned into a gentle smile to try and calm the nerves of the beautiful woman. "I'd be willing to wait. Bloody hell, I've been doing it for a whole year."

A laugh sounded throughout the bar, the put together FBI agent pulling away from the brunette who had basically begged to take her out so she could catch her breath. "Bloody hell?"

"It's a normal phrase, I'll have you know!"

Emily covered her mouth to help stop her laughter and shook her head. "Alright, on that note I think it's time for me to head home. Maybe Garcia slipped something into my drink," she breathed. "I'm just really tired all of a sudden."

"Why don't I take you home?"

"No, you really d-"

Cutting off the younger woman's sentence, Mick tangled his arm with hers and rushed her over to the booth they had left so he could retrieve her purse. "Well ladies, it was wonderful spending time with you all tonight but Emily's informed me that's become very tired and I'll be taking her home now."

"Oh you don't have to do that," JJ grinned. "We drove her here, we can easily take her home."

Mick saw the evil smirk that was held up behind the blonde's smile and gave her a nod. "I think I can handle her for the ride home," he chuckled darkly, feeling the FBI agent stiffen by his side. "Thank you though."

Emily tried her best to hold her head up and keep her dignity from falling to the floor when her date's hand set against her back as they made their way up the walkway to her apartment building. The ten minute car ride had been a tense filled silence, Emily picking at her already bitten down nails and Mick gripping the steering wheel as he felt his pants tightening because he was listening to the nervous breathing of the attractive woman that he had gotten so close to that night. "Well this is me."

The British man reached down into his jeans pocket and picked out a small piece of paper, handing it to the younger agent that stood rigidly in front of the apartment's entrance doors. "I had a nice makeup date, Emily," the brunette man smiled, his accent thickening as he felt his lust for Emily heighten at her biting her lip.

"What's this?" she asked breathily, unfolding the crinkled paper in her hands. "One free date with Mick Rawson, courtesy of Mick Rawson."

"In case you need it."

Emily looked up just in time to catch the sniper's wink before he turned his back and walked away.


End file.
